


His Honor with His Clothes

by misura



Category: Winter of Ice and Iron - Rachel Neumeier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fade to Black, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Verè says 'yes' to Innisth's proposition.





	His Honor with His Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigaloenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigaloenta/gifts).



As he cupped Verè face, Innisth could tell that the other man still feared him. Even though Verè had said 'yes', even though he had confirmed that Captain Etar had been very clear on the kind of obedience Innisth would and would not expect from his men.

It made Innisth a little annoyed, but it also aroused him. Eänetaìsarè liked Verè being afraid, liked Innisth continuing to make Verè afraid of him even though Innisth had no intention of doing anything to Verè which Verè had not agreed to or given him permission to do.

"You can still refuse, if you have changed your mind," Innisth said. "I will not hold such a decision against you." He would be disappointed, of course, but he would get over it.

There were men other than Verè Deconniy in his service.

Verè swallowed. "No, Your Grace." His voice sounded husky. "That is to say, I haven't changed my mind." The expression on his face was determined, almost grim.

Innisth suddenly wondered if Verè had lain with any other men after he had come here from Tisain. If what was making Verè afraid was not Innisth at all, but Geif, and the memory of Geif's actions.

It was a deeply unpleasant thought. He felt Eänetaìsarè begin to rise in response, furious at the idea that anyone might be fearing another Power more than it, yet equally furious at the notion of another Immanent still holding sway over someone who now belonged to it, to Innisth.

"Very well," Innisth said. It took an effort to stay calm. It both helped and didn't help that Verè was still afraid, that Innisth felt his quickened pulse under his fingers.

"I am proud to serve you." Verè looked down, at the snowy ground. At Eäneté. "Proud to - to belong here. To Eänetaìsarè."

Innisth could have told him that while Eänetaìsarè took pleasure in submission, the Eänetén Power cared only little for declarations of loyalty. However, Innisth himself was pleased, and he tried to convey that pleasure to Eänetaìsarè, to make it understand that a man need not fear you in order to please you. That pleasure might be drawn from things other than pain.

As always, he could not tell whether his attempt had any effect.

"To me." Innisth kept his tone mild.

"Yes," Verè said. Adding, "Your Grace," a bit belatedly, and flushing a bit as he did so.

Innisth smiled, moving his hand down Verè's face. He enjoyed the idea of touching Verè in other places, places that were normally hidden by clothes. Of having Verè in his bed, still a little afraid but also eager to please, and willing to be pleased in turn.

"Come," he said, remounting his horse.

 

Neither of them had spoken during the short ride. Innisth did not think that there was anything much that they needed to talk about. He enjoyed the sense of anticipation, the brief wait.

As they entered the small cabin, he briefly considered giving Verè another chance to walk away. On consideration, he decided against it. He had asked twice already, and Verè had answered him truthfully. To ask again would be an insult. An indulgence. An excuse, to hear Verè again proclaim his loyalty to Eäneté and Innisth.

"I - did you - " Verè started, then closed his mouth.

"I had hopes." Innisth shrugged. "Not expectations." He was annoyed with himself for almost making it sound like a question. He knew that Verè would pick up on it.

"You are a good man. An honorable man," said Verè. At least he had not said that Innisth was kind, or noble. "When I came here, I too had hopes, rather than expectations. You lived up to them, Your Grace. More than."

"And here I haven't even done anything yet," Innisth said.

It took Verè a while to realize that it had been a joke. Caèr would have understood right away, Innisth thought, but of course Caèr had known him for a very long time.

He did not think Verè would get to know him quite so well. That was all right. Verè was a soldier.

Verè chuckled, very weakly and much too late to be convincing. Innisth observed that Verè looked a little afraid again. At this point, Innisth supposed that he might as well enjoy it. Perhaps Verè did too. If he did not, Innisth felt that he had made every possible effort to take the fear away. It was uncalled for, unjustified. Irrational. And Innisth knew that Eänetaìsarè would be pleased by it.

"Take off your clothes," he said, hearing the hint of a growl in his own voice, like a wolf's.

Verè obeyed. His movements were efficient, quick. He folded his clothes before he put them down.

Innisth did not think that there was anyone at the keep who would not know what had happened between the two of them, no matter how neatly-dressed Verè would be. Still, he approved. He liked Verè making an effort to calm himself, to use a familiar routine to make the situation feel more comfortable.

When he was done, Verè came to stand before him. Innisth took in the view, and decided that he had chosen well. Not that he had ever doubted himself, but it was pleasing to be proven right even so.

"Do I please you, Your Grace?" Verè asked. He sounded uncertain, as if he truly believed that Innisth might change his mind this late in the game.

Innisth noted that at least Verè did not sound hopeful. "Captain Etar speaks well of you," he said blandly.

Verè flushed, then paled. Innisth wondered if the other soldiers teased him. It was hard to imagine they would refrain, with Verè so easily baited. It might help that he had come from outside Eäneté, but such would not hold the other soldiers back for very long.

"I wasn't fishing for compliments," Verè said, surprising Innisth a little. "It was an honest question. Your Grace."

Innisth inclined his head. He would not apologize, but he might repay honesty with honesty. "Then yes. I am pleased with your presence here." He did not add that Eänetaìsarè was likewise pleased with Verè's fear, nor that Innisth had decided to do nothing further to alleviate that fear.

"Are you going to - should I assist you with your clothes?" Verè asked.

Innisth was tempted only briefly. Pleasant as it might be to feel Verè's hands on him, Innisth did not need help undressing. He was not an invalid, after all, nor was Verè his servant.

"No," he said shortly.

Verè nodded, accepting this. He kept his distance as Innisth removed his own clothes, careful not to let Verè see his back, and the scars. Innisth imagined Verè might feel them, or see them later, but he was not in a mood to see Verè's reaction, whatever it might be.

Once Innisth had stripped, Verè came to him, surprising Innisth again by pulling him close for a kiss. For a few seconds, Verè held the kiss as if they were equals, neither pushing nor yielding. Then Innisth pushed, and Verè yielded easily, like he had only been waiting for such a thing. Perhaps he had been. It was an interesting idea, Innisth decided.

To test it, he kissed Verè again, and again there was a moment of not-yielding before Verè gave way. Innisth decided that he had worried for nothing earlier: it was plain that there had been other men who had shared Verè's bed after Geif.

Nevertheless, Innisth was going to enjoy obliterating any memories that might still be lingering, and to teach Verè that if he needed to fear anyone or anything, it would be Eänetaìsarè and its duke.


End file.
